I'll be Waiting
by Peeweekiwi
Summary: Suboshi loves Yui, but she loves Tamahome. Kind of a sequeal to Makenai. Songfic


A/N: I was listening to 'I'll be waiting' by Lenny Kravits the other day and Suboshi came in to my head and begged me to write this. It is sort of a sequeal to Makenai, but not, you don't have to read Makenai to understand this one.

A/N 2: Those who are reading my other story in the Sailor Moon Archive _'A New Era'_ DON'T worry I am still working on it and nearly finished the next chapter and it is a good one! No update though until I get FIVE reviews. Please don't make me beg!

DICLAIMER: I know I can draw people but not as good as Yuu Watase-sama. Watase-sama is the one who owns the Charaters and plot of Fushigi Yuugi. NOT. ME.

Right-he-ho! I chatted for too long. Lets start!

I'll be Waiting

Lady Yui. Our savior. Our Seiryuu no Miko. The girl who found her way in to my heart without meaning to. Me and my brother joined Nakago a while ago just after the Suzaku warrior left here forever… He was supposed to stay here though and keep Lady Yui happy. I should hate him for making our Miko unhappy, yet deep down I'm happy he left. Not because she is unhappy, or not because he didn't treat her right. But because now I can spend time with her and win her love in return for mine.

He broke your heart  
He took your soul  
You hurt inside  
'Cause there's a hole

She cries in her room because he left. It hurts me right down deep inside that she cries for him to come back. She won't even talk to Nakago politely anymore. She blames him for that guy leaving, that he should have known that the potion wouldn't be powerful enough. The look in her eyes is cold when she looks at him. But I can tell that she is hurting.

You need some time  
To be alone  
Then you will find  
What you've always known

I waited patiently for her to come out of her room and meet me for the first time. She was… still is beautiful, her blond hair and blue eye… I don't have words to describe them, they are so beautiful. I bet she always had boys after her heart. I may not be the first one to like her the way a man should like a women, but I still have a chance. I know she will love me in time.

I'm the one who really loves you baby  
I've been knocking at your door

In the night I look in to her room to check that she is safe. Lady Yui looks so peaceful when asleep. I want to touch her hair, her lips and her skin. I fight the urge to touch her. I don't want to scare her. She calls for someone in her sleep. Her hand reaches out for him. _'Tamahome'_.

As long as I'm living  
I'll be waiting  
As long as I'm breathing  
I'll be there  
Whenever you call me  
I'll be waiting  
Whenever you need me  
I'll be there

Even though she only wants him, even though I told her I loved her and she still refuses me, I still continue loving her, I continue waiting for her. I will be there for her so she can have a shoulder to cry on if she needs it. Just like when she let me cry on her shoulder when I couldn't find my brother's chi. She is not alone as long as I'm alive.

I've seen you cry  
Into the night  
I feel your pain  
Can I make it right  
I realize there's no end in sight  
Yet still I wait  
For you to see the light

I walk into her room again tonight but this time she is awake. She is staring out the window, at the stars. As I watch her I see a single tear run down her face and drop off her face on to the bed sheet that covers her legs. I ignore my common sense telling me that Nakago will kill me if he finds out, but Lady Yui needs comfort now and I would gladly die if I could comfort her. I pull her into me embrace, at first she is tense and rigid but relaxes. She grips the front of my shirt for dear life, as if I was the only stable thing in her life. But I know she doesn't love me the way I want her to. She wants this Tamahome bloke.

"I won't let her have Tamahome" she keeps on saying to me. I tighten my grip around her, pulling her deeper into my arms. Why can't she just forget him? Why does it have to be _that_ guy? But then again you could ask me the same questions and I would only reply one thing. I love her too much.

You are the only one  
I've ever known  
That makes me feel this way  
Girl you are my own  
I want to be with you  
Until we're old  
You've got the love you need right in front of you  
Please come home

"Lady Yui" I say to her pushing her away from me slightly so I can look into her beautiful face. "Forget him you have me" and I pull her into a kiss. I put all my feelings into that kiss. Telling her I love her with all my heart and soul that she is the only reason I live now that my brother has left me alone in this world.

A/N: What did you think of it? What was your favorite part?

Read and Review! I got to go! Bai Bai!


End file.
